Summer Love
by Yuli Himura
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji is the daydreaming-type of girl, but what happens when her boring summer suddenly changes when she's invited to Tomoeda for the first time? Will all her dreams come true? [AU, ExT]
1. Grandpa's Letter

Hi! It's me again, Think I've gotten a little into fic writting, I hope this becomes an adiction... [Shouldn't it be doesn'y become an adiction? Aren't adictions bad?? Nah!] Anyway, this is my second CCS fic, I really suck at summaries... Ok, I hope you enjoy this and remember I'll be waiting patiently for your reviews!

* * *

1. Grandpa's Letter  
  
_Hi! My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, and I'm fifteen. I'm in first year at Hijiri Highschool. I live in Tokyo with my mom; she's the owner of a toy company so she is often out on some business trip.  
_  
"Daidouji-sama will you go walking to school today too?" - One of her bodyguards asked. 

She nodded. Actually she preferred to go walking by herself everyday, but her mom just said it was to dangerous for her, so whenever she wasn't around she would go walking, but when Sonomi Daidouji was home she'd go to school by car with her bodyguards.

Tomoyo was playing with her pen in class, looking to the window as if there was something really interesting out there. It was the last period, Calculus, so there wouldn't be much difference where was she looking to, she wouldn't understand anyway. Her pen went from one finger to another, once, twice, and then it slipped and flew towards the teacher, landing to her feet.  
  
"Miss Daidouji maybe you would like to join us for the rest of the class" – her voice wasn't very pleased, she returned the pen to the raven-haired girl as she opened her notebook to 'join them at class'.

_Oh my, this is sooo boring! Why is it that there is never anything interesting around here? Like on that new TV series about a girl who let some cards out and now has to recapture them... Clow Cards or something like that... Yeah right! As if that was possible! C'mon pay attention to the class Daidouji!! _

As she though it would happen, she wasn't able to pay attention to the teacher at all. Her notebook was full of sketches of some funny looking dresses. The bell rang, the amethyst eyed girl sighted in relief. Finally class were over for today, only three more days until summer vacations. She went to her locker to take out some books she needed. As she opened it she saw a little white envelope with a little happy face drawn on it. Tomoyo knew who was it from, she giggled a little before she heard a male voice behind her.  
  
"Wanna walk home with me Daidouji-san? I'll buy you an ice-cream on the way" – there was a dark-brown haired boy with green eyes waiting for her reply. The envelope was his.

"Sure" – she said as she gave him a light smile.

_His name is Ryou Shirasago, he is in first year too, I think he is a very nice person, and he also has little sister, Lilah Shirasago. He hasn't asked me out yet though.  
_  
"...what flavour?" – Ryou looked at Tomoyo waiting for her to answer the lady to then order something for himself.

"Strawberry, please"

"And you?" – The lady asked now looking at the green-eyed boy.

"Chocolate will be fine" – he replied. They walked to a park nearby and sat down on a bench to finish their ice- cream.

Tomoyo could feel the summer air playing with her hair tied to her sides into two pigtails with light purple ribbons that matched her blouse and sandals. She was also wearing a white skirt.  
  
"So, what are you going to do for summer vacations Daidouji-san?" – His eyes lost somewhere far away.

"Actually I don't think I'll be going anywhere, my mom hasn't returned from her last trip yet" – she sighted – "What about you?"

"The same for me, but I was planning to take my sister to the zoo or somewhere she'd like to go"

"You always think of her, you really are a very good brother" –she flashed a smile.

"You should come along" – he then turned to face her -"You know, Daidouji- san... I - -"

"Brother!" – Nine year-old Lilah came running towards them –"Good afternoon Daidouji-san, brother, dad won a special treat at his job, he'll take us to America for vacations!!"

Sure the little girl was very excited, she started hopping around the bench they were sitting on humming a little song for herself as she clapped her hands. Ryou, on the other hand, was about to have a heart attack, his ideal summer spending lots of good moments with Tomoyo was over...

The rest of the week was over really quickly, Tomoyo was almost sad to hear that Ryou was going to America. She felt the whole world was going somewhere apart from here and she would have to stay there all alone.

So there she was, sitting on a bench in the park all by herself on Saturday evening. She was eating a Strawberry ice-cream while hoping that Peter Pan would come at night to take her to Neverland.

_Who do I want to fool? There's no such thing as Neverland, no real adventures happen, AND there's definitely no real magic. I still can't understand why do I keep thinking that something like that can rally happen...  
_  
"Daidouji-sama, your mother arrived an hour and fifteen minutes ago, she said she would wait for you at the living room" – a long-haired female bodyguard informed her.

"Hi mom, how was your trip?" – asked Tomoyo approaching to the couch where her mother was sitting

"Hi darling, it was fine, boring as every other trip though" – they both laughed at this.

"What are you going to do for summer? Do you have to go somewhere?" – Her amethyst eyes were drowning on her tea cup, she already knew the answer, but had to ask anyway.

"Actually yes" – just what she thought, another boring summer just by herself... –"We are going to visit my grandfather in Tomoeda, he sent me a letter, where he asked us to go visit him for summer vacations"

"Did you just say WE?" – Tomoyo just couldn't believe what she heard!

"Of course I said WE, you're coming too, so get your things packed, we're leaving right away"– she answered as she pushed her daughter upstairs to her room.

_ I still can't believe I'm going somewhere with my mom and won't have to stay all summer by myself at home. I wonder what kind of person is my mom's grandpa... I bet he's very kind, I really want to meet him, I'm glad he invited us for summer!! My mom must be very excited too, I mean 'We're leaving right away' she said, and well... it's almost midnight, she'd probably ask one of her bodyguards to take us there... Anyway, I better get ready soon. _


	2. Beautiful House

Yuli reporting with the second chapter here! I know it is kinda short but I think it's just OK, so the third chapter is coming really soon [tomorrow probably]. Thanks for those who already reviewed, I never thought I'd have 5 reviews in olnly one day! I hope you like this chappie and also that you like the rest of the story. Have a nice day!

* * *

2. Beautiful House "Honey wake up, we arrived already" 

Tomoyo opened her eyes, still wondering who was talking to her and where had they arrive to. Suddenly she remembered what her mother said last night.  
  
_"We are going to visit my grandfather in Tomoeda, he sent me a letter, where he asked us to go visit him for summer vacations"_

She got all excited from one moment to another, looking through her window she could see a wonderful sight, a lovely road with flowers on both sides, the sun had just waken up and was giving everything she could see, a bath of warm, goldish rays.

At the end of the road there was a beautiful light blue house with white gates. Maybe it was the prettiest sight she had seen in a very long time, and besides that, the idea of not spending another summer all by herself was very pleasant.

As the car parked, a man opened the front door. It was her grandpa, no doubt, she had seen several photos of him. Gray cotton-like hair, and kind blue eyes. Tomoyo compared her grandpa with a medieval king, she imagined herself living in a big castle with her mother, due to the fact that her grandpa was the king, they lived there, and she would dress like those princesses with beautiful hair, waiting on a balcony for her prince.  
  
_"Sure you like to dream Daidouji... for once maybe it would be better to think like normal teenagers and stop daydreaming like a little kid..."_

After Sonomi and her grandpa greeted each other, she introduced her daughter to him. His name is Masaki Amamya, and it was him who raised Sonomi. He showed Tomoyo where she would be sleeping for this summer. It was a very pretty bedroom, almost like the one she had imagined she'd have if she was a medieval princess. It was painted in light purple, a beautiful night lamp was near her bed, also with purple sheets. There was a big window with a balcony on the other side. Purple curtains were preventing her from looking outside.  
  
"Thank you very much!" – In her excitement, she hugged the eldery man, who only smiled. Her mother and Masaki left her in there and went to Sonomi's bedroom.

She held the curtains with a ribbon at the sides of the window, wich she slowly opened stepping outside in the balcony. She could see all the garden, flowers of all types everywhere, a cherry blossom and a fake lake just underneath it. There was a swing under the tree. She though of little faeries playing around the lake, and how they'd hide when somebody was near so they wouldn't be seen.

Leaving aside the thought of the faeries, she re-entered her room and started unpacking. After she was done, she sat down on her bed and looked around once more.  
  
_"This is definitely going to be the best summer of my whole life, but would it be too much to ask for some friends too? Oh well, I've got my mom, and grandpa is here too, so there shouldn't be anything missing"_

She took a notebook out and started sketching something, she was always doing that, after drawing a lovely couple looking at each other's eyes her hand gracefully traced a heart with curly ends at the centre.

The girl was somewhat resembling of Tomoyo herself, but for some strange reason the boy didn't looked like Ryou-kun, is not that she tried to draw him or anything, but she thought it was a little strange, since she liked him.

A knock at her door got her out of her thoughts and made her hide the drawing under the bed sheets.  
  
"Breakfast is ready" – her mother said, flashing a smile as she left the room.

_"Definitely this is going to be great!"_

Her amethyst eyes looked to where her drawing has hiding and then through the window.

_"I wish I could have a summer just like the ones on night tales..."_

Of course she had brought at least three books to read at night. All of them had something very special for our raven-haired girl. The all were the '...and the wish came true' type, anyone who knew about her readings, would easily guess she was the daydreaming-type of girl who only wished for a love story of her own... Well, this time she had a chance, maybe this summer will be the one that'll make her dreams come true.

* * *

Next chapter: **New Friends**


	3. New Friends

3. New Friends  
  
"Daidouji-san I've longed for your love my whole life" – the boy standing next to her whispered at her ear.

The scene was wonderful, the stars were shining with all their might trying to compete with the round silver queen at the centre of the sky. They were both standing on a terrace, she was dressed in a knee-length, dark blue dress while her hair was tied in a beautiful crown-like way. He was wearing black smocking and handed her a perfectly white flower as he said his line.

Suddenly a sound began to disturb them, the raven-haired girl looked everywhere to find out where that annoying sound came from.

Sonomi, seeing that her daughter wouldn't answer, entered the purple bedroom only to find Tomoyo fast asleep. She sat on the edge of the bed and carefully shaked her shoulder to wake her up.  
  
"Wake up sleeping beauty, breakfast is server" – Tomoyo slowly opened her eyes, only to find her mother smiling at her sleepy face.

"I'm coming" – she finally replied, sitting up. She saw her mom leaving her alone in her room again and closing the door behind as she left.

"It was just too good to be true" - She remembered her lovely dream of the boy who loved her so much - "Well... I think I still have the same life as always..."

She dressed for breakfast and ran down the stairs straight to the kitchen. Her amethyst eyes seemed kind of far, she was somewhat disappointed to know it was only a dream... again. It was always like this, such a beautiful dream, but it was still only a dream.  
  
"So they arrive today grandpa? I'm sure Tomoyo would love to meet them!" – Tomoyo could overhear her mother said. Who could they be? Anyway, she would wait too see because she didn't feel in the mood to ask.

"What's wrong honey?" You seem kinda down today..." – her mother inquired.

"Its nothing mom"

"I think you'd like to know who's coming to the house next door today Tomoyo-chan" – her grandpa added.

"Huh? Someone next door?" – She remembered a cream and red house just next to this one.

"Do you remember Sakura-chan?" – Sonomi gave her a quick inquisitive look.

"Sakura...-chan?" – The daydreaming girl was kinda confused, she could recall a little girl with brown hair and green emerald eyes, but in her memory she was about two-three years old – "I think... not very well though"

"Of course you wouldn't, you were like about three years old when you met her for the first time, on that Christmas we spent in Tomoeda"

That's right, they met when they were both little, now they both were fifteen.  
  
"I bet she has changed a lot since then..." - Tomoyo was lost in her thoughts trying to remember as much as she could about the green-eyed girl when a voice interrupted her.  
  
"She and her friends are going to spend the summer on the house next door, so there will be plenty of time for you to get to know them" – Masaki gave a quick gaze to the wall clock across the room – "They should be here in any moment, I didn't told her you were coming though, I only told her I had a surprise" – he smiled.

Almost as if he had said the magic words, they heard a car approaching. Tomoyo quickly stood up, forgetting completely about her 'depression', and went to the window.

There was a blue car, followed by a red and a white one. The first one parked on the house's road, the other two just dropped more or less five teenagers and continued their roads. Overall there were twelve people on the road, three adults and the rest seemed all her age. The one who seemed older waved to the other cars as the left.

Tomoyo thought about one of her many wishes for her perfect summer: friends. So there she had a chance, maybe this was really going to be the best summer of her life, and maybe all her dreams will come true this time.

Someone knocked at the door, the eldery man opened it. It was Sakura-chan.  
  
"Grandpa!!" – The girl hugged Masaki as he smiled – "I'm so glad to see you! So, what was your surprise uh? Tell me please! C'mon grandpa, tell me, I wanna know!"

A sweat drop ran above Tomoyo's head - "Surely she's very energetic..."

"Ok, ok, calm down" – he looked to where her other granddaughter was – " Hey, come here" – he softly said as he held his hand out to the amethyst- eyed girl.

Tomoyo grabbed his hand and a sweet smile crossed her face.

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to see you again"

"Hi Tomoyo-chan! I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you can call me Sakura-chan if you wish" – she flashed a smile as she took Tomoyo's hand - "C'mon, I'll introduce you to my friends, I'll give her back later grandpa!" – She ended waving her grandpa from the road.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, I remember you from when we were younger, once you spent some holiday with us at grandpa's place in Tomoeda, we used to play together a lot, do you remember?"

"Sure, but you weren't this energetic back there" – she giggled a little.

"Oh well, I think dad gives me too much vitamins lately" – they both laughed.

The energetic girl guided Tomoyo to the garden in the next house, where the rest of her friends were. The raven-haired girl was very happy, she almost hadn't say anything and was already making friends.  
  
"Hey everybody!" – She called everyone's attention as she grabbed Tomoyo by the shoulders – "This is my cousin, her name is Tomoyo Daidouji"

They both heard some replies like "Hey Daidouji" or "Nice to meet you", "I hope we become good friends", "Welcome to the gang" or something like that.

Sakura started talking again after that pointing in some direction to make her look that way.

"The one at the back is my dad, those two are my brother Touya, and Yukito- san, a friend of his. This one is Syaoran Li, and his cousin Meiling Li, those two fighting are Takashi Yamazaki and Chiharu Mihara, the one with the blue t-shirt is Eriol Hiragizawa, the ones next to him are Shigeru and Mamoru Okawa, they are twins, and those two are Rika Sasaki and Naoko Yanagisawa"

"Hi" –said Tomoyo shyly – "I'm very pleased to meet you"

Immediately after that Mamoru, one of the twins, left his conversation with the blue-eyed boy and his twin unfinished and walked towards Sakura and Tomoyo.

Surely Sakura's cousin caught his attention. Actually, not only his, but he was the only one that let that out.

He introduced himself, even though Sakura had already told Tomoyo everyone's names, he vas very sociable, no doubt. His raven hair matched perfectly his grey eyes. They talked for a while before his brother and the blue-eyed boy joined them.  
  
"Hey Sakura-chan I didn't know you had such a pretty cousin" – the boy in the blue t-shirt exclaimed as he took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it like the Britain gentleman he is. The object of this compliment only smiled.

Mamoru was kinda irritated by this, he was very competitive when the times comes, and he thinks the time has come. He turned at Eriol with a killer glare in his eyes and thought:

_"This means war Hiragizawa..."_

"Who wants ice-cream?" – Yukito asked as Touya and him entered the house after they had gone to buy some.

They all had a cone of ice-cream and then decided to go out for a walk. Syaoran, Sakura, Shigeru, Rika and Naoko were at the head.  
  
"Syaoran! Wait for me!!" – his cousin shouted from far away.

"Hurry up you guys! Or you'll be left behind" – Sakura called the rest.

Meiling started running so she could catch up with Syaoran, even though their engagement was broken already she said that he couldn't take care of himself properly yet. Yamazaki and Chiharu were a little apart from the group, walking on the right side of the road, as the rest walked on the left side, once in a while they could hear Chiharu yelling at him 'Don't say any more lies!!' but everyone was used to it, except for Tomoyo who constantly asked if they were okay.

The other three, Eriol, Mamoru and Tomoyo were left behind, well just a little, they were like ten steps behind Sakura and the rest. The three of them were talking.  
  
"So you live in Tokyo Daidouji-san" – Eriol inquired.

"Yup, my mom and I, but she's often out of the country for business trips"

"You must be very popular there in Tokyo" – Mamoru affirmed. Tomoyo giggled a little.

"Not really"

Ok this was Eriol talking with Tomoyo and Mamoru trying to caught her attention. Rika was watching this, she let out a little laugh, making Tomoyo to look towards her. The brown-haired girl just smiled at her.

Suddenly a stone 'accidentally' rolled over to Eriol's path, he tripped with it and landed with one knee and his hands on the floor.  
  
"Hiragizawa! Are you okay?!" – The raven-haired girl asked with concern clearly heard in her voice.

"Yes, I think I didn't see the rock" – he smiled at her as she helped him to stand up again.

In a moment that Tomoyo looked away he whispered something to Mamoru.  
  
"What did you do that for?" – he said with a frown on his face, well he did know why he had done that, but that was what made it so funny, the idea of making Mamoru exasperate was attractive, but so was the girl at his side.


	4. Happy Birthday Syaoran!

4. Happy Birthday Syaoran!!

"What did you do that for?" – Eriol asked frowning at Mamoru but making sure that Tomoyo wouldn't hear him.

"Do what?" – Mamoru's innocent smile was all across his face, but thinking - _"You asked for it"_

It was lunch time, with excellent timing because just then Tomoyo's tummy began to growl, making the two boys at her sides to look at her. It was right then when she remembered she hadn't finished her breakfast. And as everybody else were hungry too they all headed back to the house.

"I had a great morning Sakura-chan, thanks for everything, I'll have to apologize now, I'll go back to grandpa's house for lunch" – Tomoyo said with a little bow.

"What?? You're not staying for lunch?? C'mon, you'll be sleeping there anyway" – Sakura grabbed her cousin's hand and literally dragged her inside their house.

_"I guess this summer is almost like those on my books"_

She sighted, one of her hands slowly went up to her necklace. She always had it on. It was a small purple heart. Her father had given it to her before leaving for a business trip, from wich he never came back. His plane had some malfunction and crashed. Tomoyo was seven when this happened. She remembered how her father would always take her to the garden sitting on the swing with little her on his lap.

He told her many stories about princesses and princes, about magic and dreams, about hope and love and there was this particular story she always asked for as it was her favourite, but of course every one of them had a little piece of sadness, just as her own story...

"Hey, Daidouji-san? Ore you ok?" – Suddenly she saw the twin waving his hand in front of her.

"Uh?" - She was still holding her necklace – "Ah yes! I'm fine" – she gave him such a spontaneous smile that his heart skipped a beat.

The rest of the afternoon went on really quickly, the amethyst-eyed girl was already back in her grandpa's place and it was already dark outside.

"So, how was your day honey?" –her mother gently asked.

"Did you get along well with Sakura-chan?" –the eldery man inquired.

"Yup, she introduced me to all her friends, then we went for a walk, but then we all felt hungry so we headed back. She invited me to stay for lunch, we all talked while eating, they are all very kind. Then one of the boys said something about someone's birthday. Then we helped Touya-san and Yukito-san with some of the house duties and then it was already night so I came back" –she finished her sentence with a smile as she took air in again.

She finished her dinner and ran upstairs as she thanked for it. Tomoyo entered her room humming for herself after taking a quick bath. She sat on the edge of the bed and began to brush her hair. When she was finished, she stood up and went towards the window and slightly opened it. The wind was blowing hard, really hard. Suddenly a bird crashed against the glass, flying up almost instantly and entering her room it made its way under her bed.

Her amethyst eyes widened at this and quickly ran towards her bed to look for the little bird. She tried to look under it, but it was too dark to see, so she slid her hand under it, tracing the carpet softly with her fingers while searching for the hurt bird. But her hand grabbed something else instead of the creature.

She smiled as she saw what her hands were holding. It was her sketch of a couple. She remembered putting it under the bed last night.

_"Now that I look at it again... I think the boy looks kinda familiar... Uhm, probably he fits the description of a prince from a fairy tale I've read, maybe I'll colour it some day"_

She suddenly remembered that she was looking for something else and immediately took a lantern to see her way under the bed.

"I've never cheated on a test" –Naoko said as she saw Shigeru, Meiling and Yamazaki standing up trying to get another chair.

As soon as this was said the 'accused' ran to sit down on Meiling's place as the Chinese girl sat down on Yamazaki's chair, and our liar sat on the twin's place, leaving him standing.

"So... this is the third time you're left standing bro" – Mamoru informed laughing at him.

"This means he's getting a punishment" –Rika finished.

"Wich will be..?" –Chiharu added inquisitive.

"Why don't we let the birthday boy decide?" – Eriol proposed.

"Yeah! Go Syaoran!" –Sakura cheered.

"What?!" –There were only two people wich Shigeru feared to get the punishment from, and one was the little wolf.

"Well maybe you'd prefer Hiiragizawa to decide it" –Yamazaki said to keep him shut.

"Ok, Ok! Syaoran will do it" – he said reluctantly.

Syaoran, smiled at him with challenging eyes. Oh, that look on his face! Why have this happened to him? Shigeru felt his grey-bluish eyes widening as he tried to anticipate his punishment, but in the other hand, Syaoran was enjoying the twin's suffering at every second that passed.

"Ok, your punishment..." –he finally said as he caught everyone's attention –"You'll have to grant every one of us a wish"

"What?! You think I'm a genie or something?!" –he looked kinda disappointed as he was already prepared for the worst.

"Oh c'mon its something simple, for example, I say 'I want a glass of soda' so you go inside the house, and bring me back what i wished for"

"Ok, I get it now"- Shigeru went inside, and came back after a couple of minutes with Syaoran's soda –"There, first wish granted, you're next" – he said looking at the birthday boy's right.

"Mmmm, I'd like to have some chocolate ice-cream" –Sakura stated as her emerald-like eyes looked at the punisher.

"Sure"

_"Hehehe, this is easier than I expected"_

Tomoyo kept quiet until it was her turn, she had been thinking of what to wish for, but she just couldn't think of anything else.

"I..."

_"I wish I had a love story of my own... All full of magic like those fairy tales my dad used to tell me..."_

"I want you to do a break dance" –she finally stated with a big smile, but little did she know that Shigeru could actually do that.

Following the circle he continued to grant everyone's wishes, until he came upon Meiling.

"I want you to apologise for all you've done to me you evil child!!" – She almost screamed angrily at him.

"Ok, ok don't get mad... I'm sorry for all I've done to you" – he responded calmly.

"Oh don't think it'll be ok just like that! You have to say what it was!" – she was still looking angrily at the younger twin.

"Ok! I'm sorry for hiding your things at school, I'm sorry for bothering you at almost every chance I have, I'm sorry for making you drop your ice-cream on your clothes, I'm sorry for making you fall after trying to chase me, and I'm sorry for making you angry every time I can" –he finished.

"You're still missing something" –the chinese girl pointed folding her arms.

"I'm not sorry for _that_ other thing, you know" – he said coolly.

"W-WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" – Meiling was obviously shocked by this.

"I mean I'm not sorry for doing that, and I'll do it again if I ever get a chance to"- the younger twin repeated.

"Oh that's enough!!!" –her hands were raised as she stood up and sat between Mamoru and Chiharu, instead of staying between her cousin and Shigeru.

Nobody knew what they were discussing about. Obviously more than one wanted to ask, but knowing Meiling and anticipating her reaction nobody did.

"Truth or dare?" –Yamazaki asked to the girl sitting just in front of him.

"Uhm... Truth" –Rika answered.

"Is it truth that... your parents bakery it's actually an ET base??" –the boy inquired almost opening his eyes, causing everyone to look weird at him.

"Of course not Yamazaki!" –she felt kinda relieved because even though she was the first, she hadn't revealed any of her so dear secrets.

"Yeah, sure! So they say, but I've read that bakeries and candy shops are the way they..."

"Oh shut up Takashi" –Chiharu made him eat a full piece of cake so that he wouldn't be able to talk due to the fact that he had his mouth full.

Rika spinned the bottle again and everybody waited for it to stop.

"So, truth or dare Hiragizawa?" –Meiling asked, as everybody noticed that she was once again sitting between the grey-bluish eyed twin and the master of lies.

"Dare" –he said with self-confidence.

"Mmm, let's see... I dare you to invite a girl to dance, you don't actually have to dance, but it has to be a proper invitation" –she said with a finger on her chin.

Mamoru immediately though that Eriol would invite the raven haired girl sitting to his right. And he wasn't so wrong about it, but as Eriol saw Syaoran from the corner of his eye he decided to tease him, only a little.

"That's an easy one" –he said, smiling at Meiling, who returned the smile as she already knew what Eriol had in mind. But instead of getting angry, she thought it was ok since it might give his cousin some courage. He stood up, looking towards Mamoru with a playful shine in his eyes before changing his direction for completely, thing that left the older twin very surprised. He kneeled in front of certain brown-haired lady with emerald-like eyes, carefully taking her hand and kissing it slightly.

"Would you care to dance with me, Sakura-chan?" –he asked making his voice sound a little deeper than usual, but already knowing what he would get for doing that.

The birthday boy was about to explode when his mind processed what was happening.

_"It's only a game" - _he kept thinking that but decided he had to do something about it soon, really soon. That Hiiragizawa was surely looking for trouble, and man he knew where to look.

Lots of rounds later Hiiragizawa got his revenge, that wasn't actually one because he didn't get a punishment at all. But he was willing to ask what nobody else would.

"So, Meiling, what would it be, truth or dare?" –a smile crossing his face.

"Truth" –the chinese girl said as she already knew that Hiiragizawa's dares weren't the easy type, even though she was willing to do almost anything to win.

The silence made its move in, and stood there as everybody looked at both of them. Eriol had the kind of smile he usually had when he was planning something, it was risky to ask that kind of question, but everybody wanted to know since the last game and he knew that Meiling wasn't the type of girl that looses easily.

"What were you discussing about with Shigeru earlier?" –he finally said making everyone look at her instantly waiting for her answer.

Meiling bit her lip, was she going to say it or did she preferred to loose? Was she willing to reveal that particular secret? No, she shouldn't do that... But definitely she was not going to loose, especially towards him!

"He kissed me ok!!" –she finally said after a couple of minutes leaving everybody with their mouths full open looking at both of them- "Enough for today, this game is over"

Sakura's eyes were still wide open even after half an hour later, but so were Syaoran's, and almost everybody else's, especially Shigeru's, who didn't though that maybe, just maybe someone would ask about that and that Meiling would answer truthfully.

Anyhow, the chinese girl wasn't around, and suddenly the younger twin wasn't either, but nobody looked for them. Syaoran had decided he had to do something about _that other_ theme, so he asked Sakura to go with him for some soda inside the house, but out of nowhere Sakura's brother appeared, and the little wolf decided he could wait a little longer for that.

Naoko, Rika and Chiharu were talking about nothing in particular in the front garden. Yamazaki was looking for a victim for his lies, but couldn't find Sakura or Syaoran, so he decided to try on the older twin, who was going inside the house for some soda for him and Tomoyo as he had asked her if she wanted some. So that leaves two people outside.

_"It has been a long day" -_Tomoyo though as she sighted. She was sitting on one of the many chairs left at the backyard. She remembered when Sakura-chan went to her room at 8 o'clock, if it wasn't earlier, and woke her up all excited, telling her that she had to go today to their house, as it was Syaoran's birthday.

_"Yeah... that look in her eyes, she surely wasn't excited only for the fact that it was somebody's birthday, but it was **his** birthday"_

Surely Tomoyo and Sakura hadn't been together for a very long time, but the amethyst-eyed girl knew that kind of look and as she was very perceptive she realized it in Sakura's emerald eyes. She sighted once more as her hand slid up to her necklace.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" –Eriol asked taking her out of her thoughts.

"Uh? Oh sure!" –she replied as she smiled. Ryou used to do lots of them for her, but even though she already knew the trick, she pretended not to notice.

Eriol took a coin in his right hand, making it disappear really quickly to then reveal that it was in Tomoyo's ear. She smiled, but his blue eyes caught a bit of disappointment in it.

"So you already know this trick, huh?" –he pretended to be thinking of something with a hand under his chin- "What about this one?"

He took some dirt in his right hand to then let it fall freely into his left one. He closed it tight so that the girl to his side wouldn't know what he was planning. Then he took her hand and placed his own left hand on top of hers opening it to reveal something.

"That's for you, it's a wishing star, like the one Princess Karalee had" –he stated as he let her pale hand go so she could look at it.

"Thanks!" –her voice seemed full of excitement as she realized that this was a trick she couldn't figure out, and also noticing that this wishing star, that was actually a purple pencil with a star on top of it, was from the story her father used to tell her, but not just a story, it was her favourite one.

Next Chapter: Wishing Star


	5. Wishing Star

5. Wishing Star

"...and with that the princess with dark hair and kind eyes was left alone in her castle once more, she walked through the garden until she came upon the tall walls of her lonely prison in wich she had spent her short life. She let her hand trace an imaginary star on the humid walls. Oh how she dreamed of the day she wouldn't be alone anymore..." –Tomoyo remembered her dad's story as she held tightly her own 'wishing star'.

She started to sketch something with it, wich was actually a drawing of herself all surrounded by friends, she wanted to believe that just like in Princess Karalee's story, everything she'd draw or write with the magical artefact will come true.

It was exactly that what she liked the most out of that story of a lonely princess who one day is given a Wishing Star by a boy she didn't know. The first thing princess Karalee drew, was an image of herself all surrounded by friends, but not everything comes as free as it appears, so she found herself in the middle of the woods were her journey began in search for true friends, freedom and a love story of her own.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful that this Wishing Star granted wishes as the original one?" –she looked towards the cage in front of her once more and finally left some food for her little listener.

After she came back last night from Sakura's place all she could do was wonder what was the trick behind the magic, surely Ryou hadn't manage to do a trick without her lilac eyes discovering the cheat behind it, so how come Hiiragizawa Eriol could?? The most ridiculous ideas had crossed her mind already.

_'Maybe he had it in his other hand and I didn't pay enough attention to notice it... How come I didn't notice that? Oh I know I know!! When he left the coin inside his pocket again, he took the wishing star out while I was paying attention to the dirt in his right hand!! Wait, but I saw his left hand fully open... And besides that, what would a boy like him do with a purple and pink pencil with a star on top in his pocket???'_ – her mind was confused enough with all of her thoughts, so with not much conviction and feeling defeated, this was her final state- _'Maybe he just used some magic'_

The morning was clear, Tomoyo could feel the warm rays of the sun covering her. After taking her breakfast a little earlier, she took a bath and was about to put on her white spring dress when she decided to wear some black, baggy pants and a purple tank top. She tied her hair into a high ponytail and then used what was hanging form her purple ribbon to make some braids. Now she was feeding the little bird that crashed against her window two days ago.

"Oh C'mon Hiiragizawa-kun,, please tell me how you did the magic trick! I still can't decipher it!" –her eyes pleading for the umpteenth time after she let her pride down and her curiosity free.

The already mentioned boy only gave her a smirk while staring at her child-like way of pleading. She looked like those kids whose parents won't let them open their presents until the Christmas dinner is over.

"That, Daidouji-san, is my little secret" –he stated as he patted her head in a fatherly way, while she let her head rest on her left hand with a face of fake resignation.

"You'll see that I will discover your little secret" –Tomoyo said in a defiant tone more like a little kid than a girl her age.

"I doubt that Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun is very well known for his magic tricks" –Sakura interrupted, making emphasis in the last three words winking at the dark blue haired-boy.

Soon the older twin joined the conversation, followed closely by his brother and Meiling, who by the way showed a face of irritation combined with something else. Syaoran was also there, actually he was dragged there seconds before by the energetic chocolate-haired girl. Yamazaki was preparing some food for himself and his girlfriend, while Naoko and Rika were still getting ready as they were the last ones to take a bath that clear morning of July.

Mamoru sat on the grass, the same with the rest of his friends, due to the fact that the chairs that they used last night were wet because they were forgotten the night whole under the nocturne breeze

_'So, I'm not in the middle of the woods, but instead I'm sitting on the grass surrounded by friends, even though maybe it wasn't my wishing star fault. But I still want to believe it was'_ -the wind was playing around everyone and suddenly made its move in the scene. When Yamazaki arrived a strong blew of wind made him loose balance and his drink and Chiharu's landed all over the raven-haired girl.

She stood there blinking in confusion as everyone else just stared at her, her lips started to tremble like if she was a little girl just about to cry out loud when she suddenly burst into laughter, dragging the rest of the teens with her. When the calmed themselves Tomoyo excused herself and said she was going to grandpa's to change clothes.

After a couple of minutes she came back, everyone turned their eyes towards her. She was wearing exactly the same outfit, and was still soaked.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan, why haven't you changed your clothes? You might get a cold!" –her cousin exclaimed with concern in her voice.

"Neither mom or grandpa were in the house, and both doors were locked" –she answered sincerely.

"Well you can't stay like that, C'mon inside, I'll lend you some clothes"

Both girls went inside the house, and then upstairs, where the girls' rooms were, Sakura led her into a soft pink and beige room with childish decorations, she said that it was her room, and that Meiling was her partner. She also explained how were distributed in the house.

"My dad, my brother and Yukito-san sleep in the rooms on the third floor, Meiling and I sleep here, Naoko, Rika and Chiharu sleep in the room next to this one. Syaoran, Shigeru and Yamazaki sleep in the room across the hall, the weird thing is that Eriol and Mamoru sleep in the same room despite how bad they seem to treat each other, I think they're really good friends, but both are very competitive and neither of them will admit it" –she finished in a naive way- "Anyhow, you can wear this, I think it'll suit you perfectly" –Sakura handed her a pink knee-length godet skirt and a front crossed white halter with a little heart in pink, and then pushed lightly her into the bathroom from were a "Thanks Sakura-chan!" came out.

The rest of the day came through without any more 'incidents' and they were all talking again outside.

"You absolutely have to come tomorrow with us Tomoyo-chan!" –her cousin said in excitement, supported by Rika and Shigeru.

"We promise you won't get bored with us Daidouji-san" –Yamazaki said for once in his life not lying, making her girlfriend sight in relief.

"We'll spend the whole night playing games and most of all we'll tell scary stories!!" –Naoko's glasses showed an almost unnoticeable shine for a second.

"Oh no!! Please not that!! I don't like those stories Naoko-chan!" –Sakura tried to shield herself from Naoko's eyes by hiding behind Syaoran, who instantly blushed at the girl's sudden action. Everyone laugh at her whine.

"We'll show them how good we are at boys vs. girls games" –Meiling took Tomoyo's hand and put it up in the air in a triumphant sing, making her giggle a little.

"It'll be fun to have a fire-camp Daidouji-san" –the older twin added ignoring Meiling's last sentence, what made his brother smiled.

"We'll spend the night under the stars" –Eriol finished with a cute smile, knowing that if all the other things hadn't already convinced her, this would definitely do.

After a short moment Tomoyo just answered "Ok, I'll ask my mom" and smiled brightly.

* * *

Next Chapter: A night under the stars


	6. A Night Under The Stars

This chapter has an x-tra ghost story. If you want you can skip it. Its in Italics. It won't influence the rest of the story. I took it from a halloween page, it's not mine. P.S. I finally got a piercing on my belly button.

* * *

6. A night under the stars 

"We'll pick you up tomorrow before lunch Sakura" –the said girl's father waved them goodbye as he started the engine again and turned around to head back.

The boys of the group went off to search for some wood while the girls were...

"Hey, where are Sakura and the girls?" –asked a chinese boy to the one at his side.

"Maybe they went for a little walk while we were out" –the younger twin added.

"Or maybe some aliens came and took them to their super-advanced planet to make experiment with them!! Oh poor Chiharu, she must be very scared!" –Yamazaki stated almost believing his own lie, making the other boys to look in an odd way at him.

"I guess we'll..." – Hiiragizawa Eriol's words were cut by a fairly good amount of water thrown at him- "...have to look for them..." –he finished all soaked, while more water was poured to the rest of the boys.

They could hear some girls laughing but just couldn't see them, until Mamoru had the bright idea of looking right above them, where the girls were hiding.

"Ha! Gotcha!!" – Meiling exclaimed from the branch of a tree.

"Did you see their faces?" – the girl who always had her hair in two braids added.

Between laughs and jokes the girls climbed down the trees with the boys still in shock. Their clothes soaked, water running all the way down trough their bodies, eyes big like plates [except Yamazaki's] with a funny expression, a river near by, and all of them with the same idea.

"Get'em!" - girls running, boys chasing them and throwing them into the river. Instants later they were all soaked.

"Four, five, si- hey wait, where's the sixth one?" – Eriol looked at all the girls in the river to see who was missing.

"Behind you" –a soft voice said.

Somehow Tomoyo had managed to hide from all of them and while the boys were celebrating their victory she popped out of nowhere and pushed Eriol to the water just after his question.

"W-wha-?" –his reflexes were quick and as he heard Tomoyo's voice and felt her hands pushing his shoulders he turned around in midair and pulled her to the water with him.

"It's not fair!! You shouldn't be that quick!" –she complained hitting some water towards his face.

A while later they had already changed clothes and were sitting around the fire and, against Sakura's wishes, they were telling ghost stories.

"Ok my turn!" –Naoko almost screamed in excitement –"This is a story that my dad told me, it's called 'In Love'"

_The girl stepped out of the store wearing her new blue dress because she was going to see her Tom. The afternoon was beautiful, nothing could upset her today. She got into her car thinking about the wide-eyed glare and the smile her Tom would give her when he saw her in that beautiful new dress. Blue is Tom's favourite colour._

_She turned the radio on as she stopped the car for a red light. Unpleasant news could be heard, the slasher who had brutally murdered two young men was still at large. She didn't let the bad news upset her and inserted a cassette into the player. 'Fell in love with you' was the song title. 'It's our song Tom' she though with a sweet smile on her face as she lightly touched her golden necklace, Tom had given it to her._

_She drove all the way to Radio Electronics, she saw him coming out of the store and locking the door. He vas very handsome. He Tom. He rarely used suits, but he really good in them. She turned up the stereo volume and their song could be heard across the street, where her Tom was. She opened the glove box and took out a gift box, where her necklace used to be._

_He walked toward his car. She got out of hers calling him 'Tom!! Tom!!' He stopped and looked at her. 'Do you like my dress? I bought it specially for you!' she said. He looked at her strangely, where was the wide-eyed gaze and the smile she had expected? 'I'm sorry, you have mistaken me for another person' he answered. 'No you are my Tom' she cried, 'My name is Evan' he said._

_'Your doing it again!! I thought you had changed but you're a deceitful bastard!!" –he looked at her as if she was some kind of freak. 'I have something for you' she said as she lifted the top of the gift box, a shine could be seen inside._

_Suddenly she took a dagger out of the box and slashed her throat without warning. No he gives her the wide-eyed gaze, but there's no smile. She slashed him again and again until his black suit was all splattered in blood, she just stood there, watching him drown in his own blood as she had done with the other two. She wiped the blade over her dress, it didn't matter anymore, she'd get home and dispose of it, as the two before this one._

_When she finally found her Tom, and she would find him, she wanted him to see her in a new blue dress, his eyes would lit up and he would give her that broad smile she adored. That's how she would know the real Tom from the deceitful one. She picked up the box, put the knife back in it and walked to her car, as her 'deceitful Tom's body' lay on the ground. She was in love, in love with her Tom._

"Wow that was a good one Naoko!" –Meiling stated.

"Please... can we stop now?" – a frightened Sakura was holding tight to her cousin's arm.

"Ow C'mon Sakura, we've just started!!" – Shigeru said in a futile try to convince her.

"I have an idea" –her ever so comprehensive cousin to the rescue –"Why don't we play hide and seek?"

"...18, 19, 20, I'm coming!!" –Rika's voice could be heard somewhere between the trees, where they were camping –"Found you" –she tapped Naoko's head, who was hiding behind a bush, but one of her feet was in full view.

"I have never been good in this kind of game anyway" –a sweatdrop on top or her head.

The next one to be found was Mamoru, he was on top of a tree but apparently so was Shigeru and they were fighting. Mamoru fell just as Rika passed by, and then she also noticed his twin still up there.

_"Let's look for a good place to hide..." –_Tomoyo found a hole in a tree, very small, but big enough for her to hide inside.

Sakura came running by herself, she thought she had heard something and as she was still scared from the story she started to scream and ran towards the camp.

_"It's been already a while and Rika hasn't come yet... Huh? What was that noise? Maybe she's nearby, I should get out and look for another place" _– the raven haired girl started walking again.

_"I could swear I heard someone around here..." _–were Eriol's thoughts.

Chiharu tripped over her feet as she was trying to find a better place to hide and Rika saw her. Yamazaki was laying on the ground covered by fallen leafs and accidentally Rika stepped on him, and 'Ouch' was enough to discover him.

The lilac eyed girl was still wondering where to hide, but instead she realized she didn't know where she was or where was the camp. Feeling uneasy she lightly touched her necklace.

_"Wait a minute... where's my necklace???" _–her eyes got wide as she realized that it was lost, it was difficult to point the direction of the camp, it would be impossible for her to find a tiny purple heart in such a dark place!!

After a while four people were still missing: Eriol, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Meiling, who was most certainly going to win this one.

She had looked everywhere, and tried to go back to the camp to ask her friends for help, but instead she ended up even more lost than before. It was starting to get really late and she had no idea of how to go back.

Eriol, from the shadows, was closely watching every single movement Rika made, it wasn't to hard to hide from her, but she just had this good luck following her that made her accidentally discover everyone.

Rika crossed the small river by the bridge to look for them on the other side, but then decided to take a lamp with her and as she turned around to get one from the camp, Syaoran's head popped out of the water, where he had been hiding for the past two minutes. Rika was still looking for the other three, the rest were around the fire just talking.

"Ok we know that Eriol and Meiling are very competitive with each other, but we don't really know if Tomoyo is hard to find" –Chiharu reasoned. Everyone called her by her name by now.

The hard part about finding Meiling is that she knows how to pick good places. The hard part about finding Eriol is that he keeps moving around. But in the end Meiling was found first after a full group search, but they still couldn't find Eriol or Tomoyo.

"I can't find them, it's already been two hours since we started, I give up" –said Rika finally sitting down on a ledge were the rest are –"Did you heard?! I give up!!!" –she screamed to the sky hoping any of them would hear her.

Eriol was suddenly standing next to them as if anything had happened. With a smile of victory all over her face. But Tomoyo was nowhere to be seen.

"Do you think she might have got lost?" –Syaoran's question made Sakura wide-eyed. It surely is a possibility, after all this is the first time Tomoyo comes to the woods.

"I think we should go look for her" –Mamoru suggested.

They arranged in groups of two so that none of them could get lost too. Eriol and Naoko had been walking for around five minutes when she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" –he asked lowering the flashlight.

"What if she goes back to the camp and doesn't find anyone?" –she had a point –"I know, I'll head back and wait there, we're pretty sure you won't get lost"

"Yeah, you're right, here, take this" –he handed her the flashlight –"Go straight to the camp ok?"

"Yes daddy!" –they would have both laughed if they weren't in this situation.

* * *

Next Chapter: Lost 


	7. Lost

Hiya!! I really missed writing, [I know I suck at it, but I really like it] if you bothered enough to get all the way through this chappie let me tell you this is the last one... Ok I reconsidered that, it is not. If you wanna know, this chapter focuses more on Eriol and Tomoyo. Well now, don't believe me and go see for yourself!

* * *

7. Lost

Another hour had already passed by. Eriol was getting deeper and deeper into the woods when suddenly he heard a sob. He followed the sound and there he found a girl with dark hair sitting on the floor with her arms on top of her knees and her head between her arms.

"Hey, are you ok? Are you hurt?" –he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I can't find it... I lost it" –she said still sobbing.

"You lost what Tomoyo?" –he asked with true concert in his voice.

"My necklace, it is very precious to me and I can't find it" –she finally pulled her head up –"I've been searching for hours and tried to get back to the camp but couldn't find the way. I lost it and got myself lost at the same time"

He helped her to stand up and realized she had been crying for a while, her eyes were red and her arms were wet from her tears. How come she can cry so much over a necklace? Was the question spinning around in his mind. He helped her to dry her tears.

"C'mon, we have to go back and tell the others you're ok" –he lightly pulled her arm.

"No... Please... I have to find it" –she said bursting once again into tears. His heart was breaking from seeing her like this, she seemed so frail...

"We can look for it in the morning Tomoyo, don't cry" –he tried to comfort her, but he wasn't doing any good. She sat back and recovered her earlier position.

"My dad gave it to me before he left..." –her voice was almost a whisper.

"Sorry, I didn't know he had left you"

"He gave it to me before he left on a trip. His plane crashed down..." –now he understood. He kneeled again and hugged her –"Don't worry, we'll find it"

At the end he understood how she felt and why was her necklace so important to her, so the were both looking for it, even though he kept saying that the others would be worried she only replied that he could go ahead and tell them if he wanted to. But of course that didn't happen, what if she got lost again? And besides he promised her that he would find her necklace.

Meanwhile Sakura, Syaoran, Mamoru and Shigeru made their way back to the camp, along with their companions, their distribution in pairs of course was planned. Syaoran and Yamazaki, Mamoru and Rika, Shigeru and Meiling, Sakura and Chiharu, Eriol and Naoko, but she had gone back to the camp just in case Tomoyo came back. For a very well-founded reason the four of them felt she was ok and that they could go back and wait for her at the camp. They weren't worried anymore, they knew she wasn't alone.

The other two teenagers are still looking for the girl's necklace, Tomoyo's white dress es covered in dirt, and her arms and legs have some scratches. Eriol's not that messy yet, but he has a few scratches from the branches too. Unfortunately they both used the same strategy in this game, what means that it can be in any of all the places she hid or in the path she took between one hide-out and the next one.

_"It was somewhere around here were I hid in a tree hole..." _–she started walking absent-minded, when she heard something just behind bushes.

The raven haired girl tried to get closer but suddenly the floor had an end, there was a precipice in the middle of the woods, she began to fell , everything seemed so slow, like paused, out of nowhere, Eriol threw himself after her and she could feel him protecting her with his arms, but the floor was now very close. Just for a moment she saw him pointing his hand to the floor followed by a light, then she felt unconscious.

When she opened her eyes the only thing she kept in mind was a very intense light. Still confused she sat down and looked to the left, there was a path there, tall walls to both sides, then she looked at the right, the same path, but there was also a boy there.

_"He jumped after me... The light... Did he caused that?"_

"You're awake now, are you hurt?" –he was doing something with his hand, he was tying something around his right wrist.

"What happened?" –she asked crawling closer to him.

"We fell from up there" –his left hand pointed to the sky.

"Your hand... You're hurt... I'm sorry I made you stay to look for my necklace..." –her eyes were wet once again –"And then I walked carelessly around the trees and fell and now you're hurt and it's my fault, I'm sorry, I should have listen to you... I'm sorry"

"Hey, hey, it's ok, it's not big deal, it was just a scratch, please don't say it was your fault, it wasn't" –he acted like if she was a small kid, actually in this situation she _was_ acting like a small kid.

"Eriol... What was that light?"

"What light?" –he asked nervously _–"I thought she was already unconscious when I did that..."_

"The light that came out of your hand just before we hit the ground" –Tomoyo was getting confused. Had she imagined that? No, she could see the boy's reaction.

"Huh? I think you hit your head when we were falling Tomoyo" –he grabbed her chin in a funny way and turned her head left and right to 'check' if she had an injury.

The amethyst eyed girl decided to let it pass, and then she remembered why she fell in the first place, they were looking for her necklace. She bit her lower lip as new tears were falling from her eyes. First she lost it, then she got herself lost, finally Eriol found her, she fell from a precipice and he jumped after her, he got hurt and they didn't even find her necklace. Her hands on her lap, her head down, her shoulder shaking, and tears falling as she felt guilty for getting him hurt.

"Hey, look what I found" –he took something out of his pocket then, just like the first time, he took her hand and placed his own left one on top of hers opening it to reveal something. It was her necklace –"It was inside a tree hole"

She was speechless. Not knowing what to say as she held it in her hand. Looking at him directly in the eye with a still sad, but surprised expression.

"I'm sorry... I mean thank you for staying with me, and finding my necklace, and I'm really sorry that you got hurt"

"I think I could forgive you if you smile for me" –he said half-joking.

* * *

Next Chapter: Fly Away


	8. Special: Character Bios

**S p e c i a l : C h a r a c t e r s**

This is a special section for those who want to know a little more about the characters, specially the ones I've made up 'cause you surely know the others already. This probably contains some spoilers about the story but go ahead if you don't mind. It's only the basics but here it is:

**=ADULTS=**

Masaki Amamya: he has grey cotton-like hair, and kind blue eyes. He is Tomoyo's and Sakura's grandpa. He invited Sonomi and Tomoyo to his summer house near Tomoeda wich by the way is just next door of the house Sakura and company are staying.

Sonomi Daidouji: she has dark-brown hair and purple eyes. She's Tomoyo's mom. She's the owner of a huge toy company so she's often abroad, but this summer she came back to go to Tomoeda with Tomoyo. She is very talkative and cares a lot for her daughter, too much maybe, she can be kinda paranoic sometimes.

Fujitaka Kinomoto: he has light-brown hair and brown eyes too. He's Sakura's dad. Professor at Tomoeda University, takes very good care for his son and daughter even though he's a widower. He's very kind and comprehensive too, this summer he took all of Sakura's friends to a vacational trip to his house near Tomoeda.

**=ADULTS/TEENAGERS=**

Touya Kinomoto: age 20. He has dark-brown hair and eyes. He's Sakura's big brother and he can be very annoying sometimes even though it's because he cares for his sister, too much maybe.

Yukito Tsukishirou: age 20. He has grey-silver hair and brown eyes. He's been Touya's friend since middle school. He's very kind and mature, and constantly annoying Touya by telling to everyone that actually he doesn't hates his sister, but instead cares too much for her. He was also Sakura's first crush.

**=TEENAGERS=**

Tomoyo Daidouji: age 15. Raven hair and amethyst eyes. She's a daydreamer with no intentions of stop being one. She has some pretty weird ideas, like leaving her window open for Peter Pan at nights. She dreams of a love story of her own.

Sakura Kinomoto: age 15. Brown hair and green eyes. She's Tomoyo's cousin, they met when they were little but had never seen each other again until now. She's very energetic and sometimes can be somewhat dense but she hides a little secret.

Syaoran Li: age 15/16. Brown hair and eyes. He's birthday is celebrated on this summer trip, it's on July 13. He can sometimes be kinda shy, but he's certainly very strong and also over-protective on some things [or people]. He also hides a little secret.

Meiling Li: age 15. Black hair and brown-reddish eyes. She's Syaoran's cousin, she's also very energetic, probably more than Sakura and sometimes acts like a crazy girl. She and her cousin were raised in Honk Kong.

Eriol Hiragizawa: age 16. Dark-blue hair and blue eyes. He's somewhat romantic and definitely a gentleman, he cares a lot for his friends but always tries to act cool. He was raised in England. He also has this same little secret.

Mamoru Okawa: age 16. Black hair and grey eyes. He's Shigeru's older twin. He's very talkative an sociable, but when the times comes he can be very stubborn and competitive. He shares a little secret with his brother.

Shigeru Okawa: age 16. Black hair and grey-blue eyes. He's Mamoru's younger twin. The only physical difference between them it's their eyes, Shigeru's eyes are a little more blue than Mamoru's. Like his brother he's also very sociable and hides his same secret.

Takashi Yamazaki: age 15. Black hair and ?? eyes. I believe his eyes are dark-brown but I'm not sure, he only opens his eyes a couple of time during the whole story. He's Chiharu's boyfriend and likes to annoy her by telling everyone lies about anything he thinks at the moment.

Chiharu Mihara: age 15. Brown-reddish hair and brown eyes. She's Yamazaki's girlfriend. You can often find her fighting with her boyfriend. She's mostly care-free, the 'no-problem' girl type.

Naoko Yanagisawa: age 16. Brown hair an eyes, she wears glasses. She absolutely loves horror stories.

Rika Sasaki: age 16. Dark-brown hair and eyes. She's very mature and cares a lot for her friends. She's an excellent cook, especially if we're talking about cakes.

Ryou Shirasago: age 16. Dark-brown hair and green eyes. He's Tomoyo's classmate, but he also likes her, he often leaves short messages for her in little white envelopes with a happy face drawn on it. It's like his signature. He's spending his summer in America with his family instead of doing what he wanted: to spend the whole summer with Tomoyo.

Lilah Shirasago: age 9. Black hair and grey-purple eyes. She's Ryou's little sister. She's very cute and energetic.


End file.
